This invention relates to reducing detail in an animated three-dimensional (3D) model.
A 3D model is formed of interconnected polygons called a xe2x80x9cmeshxe2x80x9d. A significant amount of data is required to define the polygons, reducing the speed at which computer programs can manipulate the 3D model during 3D animation and the like. Techniques have therefore been developed to reduce the amount of detail in a 3D model, and thus the amount of data that defines the 3D model, in order to speed-up 3D processing.